Team Killer
by Kaleb The Hedgehog
Summary: What happens, when killing in a videogame...results in your death?


hello...this..isn't something that i wanted to talk about...but...I need to say it, Not many of you know this, but i am a very active Team fortress 2 player...up until...recently...heres what happened. I opened steam and clicked on Team fortress 2, everything was fine so far, I clicked on one of my favourite servers, which was an achievement Idle server.

I selected scout, cause i recently got a strange candy cane so i wanted to cane the fuck outta everyone. Everything was fine for a while, atleast, an hour or 2, this is when i got bored and desided to switch to another server, I opened up the pause menu, clicked on quit...but it did nothing, i clicked it multiple times, just to be sure...but nothing happened.

i was concerened at this point but i thought it was a bug, after all. TF2 CAN be pretty buggy at times. I opened up the chat menu and asked if anyone else where having this problem. 2 of them said yes, they've apperantly been on that server for 7 hours! a couple people apperantly tried it, and they came with the same results that i had. this is when it got...really...weird

about 5 minutes later, we where discussing what was going on and what to do, many of us tried to hit escape. even the power button, but to no avail, thats when someone joined the game. His name was "Team Killer" now, this wasn't abnormal because hes probably just a 12 year old kid thinking hes cool and all. but it got scary after another 7 minutes of playing.

I was running down the suspened walkway when i saw team killer, stareing into the eyes of my friend. His name was *Redacted* and they were just standing there, i just assumed that they just went idle at that moment, but then, an EAR PEIRCING screech was heard. and apparently, everyone else heard it as well! my friend *redacted* then started to twist and stretch and it just looked awful! the bones started to poke out of the muscle and flesh and blood started to poor out of him *It was still the same cartoony blood*

after it was over, Team killer, everyone, as well as me, just stopped. we couldn't move. the announcer then said. "if you want to survive...kill..." it then cut out, team killer then chased after a heavy, team killer was a scout and heavy couldn't get away. Team killer and the heavy then stopped dead in there tracks, the heavy suffered the same fate as my friend did. i looked at the top of the screen and it showed one person on the blue team, and 16 on the red *there were 19 but since 2 were killed it was brought down*

i realised...it was another boss fight, i had no idea if this was just part of the game...or if this was a nightmare, I then went into full on Game mode, I quickly typed in the menu saying we need to kill him before he kills us! people then responed by pumping round after round after gernade after rocket launcher after syringe into team killer, it was obviusly gonna be a tough boss, so we had to be smart. tactically shoot at him at the right moment, he seemed to have the boston basher and nothing else. so we kept are distance and shot at him. thats when, he brought out a bonk...

He brought out a bonk, and once again, the entire server froze, everyone stopped. team killer drank the bonk. and some demonic music started to play, it sounded like some sort of really happy music being played backwards. team killer was now twice as fast as a normal scout, i saw him out run another scout using the boston basher * with full charge* and sadly, met the same fate...

it was soon down to me and him, his bonk ran out so i made sure i didn't do anything stupid. I constantly fired at him, his health, slowly dying away. he was down to 500 health. my scatter gun out of ammo, no longer able to get ammo, i used my pistol to take him out, he was down to just 7 health. i took out my cane, and i attacked him! we froze...i knew it was all over...

...

but then, team killer then ragdoll'd and a health pack appeared beside his corpse. I picked it up. and the announcer said the usual "victory" and i desided i earned the right to taunt him, however, i picked the pistol taunt cause I think its the least mean taunt, I then opened the menu to see if i was able to leave, i clicked leave and it got me out of the game, it brought me back to the menu and i hit Quit and it brought me back to desktop, i haven't played it since. maybe after the next TF2 update, i'll play it again.

It turned out all the people that died in the server...where found the night before, all twisted and mangled, all the parents said they were either paying minecraft, or where on there computer the last time they saw them, they even found out that i was the only on that didn't die. i felt so sorry for the people that had to go through the horrors...

3 days later, i desided to go onto roblox, another one of my favourite online multiplayer games, some people call me a nerd, faggot, loser, whatever, millions of people play this everyday, so shut the fuck up! and no, they're not all 12 year olds, anyway, back to the story i went on a game called "I must run for absolutely NO REASON!" It made me crack up when ever i said it.

I clicked on play, and it dropped me into the game, everything was normal so far! i dropped onto the same room, and clicked the button that cued the "Its raining men" song, it played and dropped me into the next level, well, not dropped, more like, "I walked into the next level" where...something was very wrong. rom what i could see, some of the clouds where dyed a light red, and the pony wasn't pink, it was red and black! i thought it was jsut a glitch or something, alot of PC games are very glitchy! but i moved onto the portal level...

i went into the factory level and...it got really weird, once i managed to get to the conveyor belt, a message showed up in the chat box. this was very odd! since this was a 1 player only game. it said...team killer...it said "Dont think you can run away from me!" I went through the converyor belt and noticed, the glass that im supposed to break through, is gone! i went straight into the meat grinder, and i looked behind me...a player, all black and red!

I expected to just respawn at the starting point, but that didn't happen! i spawned in a really REALLY dark room. i didn't know what i was, i did here some whispering. and a glowing light in the distance, i went over to check it out, but i fell through the floor to...outside the conveyor belt...

"What just happened?" I thought as i went towards the lift that takes me to the lower part of the level, it lowered me to...another hellish place...I walked through the halls, but i was cut off rather quickly...by the same person that i met before... team killer, he had a name tag over his head so obviously, it wasn't programmed into the game!

He started to give chase, i quickly legged it in the other way, then fell through the floor...to the lobster part of the level i was playing before. i finished that level and moved on. I went back to the pink fluffy unicorn level, from their, i saw team killer again, he then spawned behind me! and started to sprint towards me, he wasn't to any faster than i was, jsut had the animation, but it was still scary as all hell!

I managed to escape, only once did i die, from a fall into the water. I went into the portal room, and when i was going to go into the next portal. team killer spawned infront of me. he then said. "Your not going anywhere!" he then grabbed me and tele'd me to a different room, it was nearly pitch black! it was scary, i looked around, and i saw team killer standing right beside me, i noticed that i was chained up to something. he said...

"join a server, on a particular game, where bodys fall, but the grass still sways, for hats are everything, in this game. but with me, you'll go insane!"

I knew almost immediately what he was saying, meet me on TF2 on the same server, he then said..again

"Those who still play, become my pray, who cant run away, and shall die...today!"

He was telling me "Anyone thats still on the same server that we join...will be killed...and they wont be able to leave!" He then left the game. I quickly left to and went onto TF2. i didn't know what would become of me if i didn't! i went onto the same server...and...no one...was their...just me...I then saw team killer spawned, he didn't have any hats on, like last time, but he spawned as sniper this time, with the huntsman cross bow!

The announcer then said "BEGIN!" and a arrow flew right beside me, barely missing my hitbox! i started to fire at him, chipping away at his health, he was weaker than before, this was a sigh o relief until, he changed to pyro

When he changed to pyro, he had the default weapons except for his axe, which was a sharpened volcano fragment he also had the flare gun so i guess he only had the default flamethrower, he then started chasing me, he seemed to have unlimited ammo! i had to go back for more, but he was right on my tail, so i had to go down the conveyor belt i call "Death belt" since you slowly lose health when you go down it. i walked across the invisible walk way and started to fire at the pyro!

For what seemed like an hour, team killer had only 7 health, but the ammo/health closet was glitched, i switched to my bat, since i got rid of my cane, and charged at the pyro. again, we stopped...pyro...died...i was still alive! i taunted him with the laugh taunt, however...after that...he then said

"DONT YOU THINK YOU CAN TAUNT ME YOUNG MAN!"

I quickly exited out and went to desktop!

My complaint to valve has been answered back and he said

"We know about this, this has been happening since the first day it was launched, we dont know how to fix it! it seems team killer follows a patteren when it comes to killing, he usually joins idle servers and never valve servers, sometimes trade servers cause you'll most likely be trading with someone and be idle, making you his easy prey...

He also usually only comes on at the later hours of the evening and night, usually in october, and may-june! i hope, this has helped you. we pray for your safety"

After i read this message, i knew what to do...dont play tf2 anymore, its too dangerous! i didn't bother uninstalling TF2 since, maybe team killer may go away!

It wasn't long before i got an update list pop up on my computer, i scrolled through it and at the very bottom, it said...

"Team killer removed!"

I was so happy! i nearly cried, i quickly went onto TF2 and started playing for a really long time! it was amazing, i wasn't scared of this game anymore! woohoo!... ...

Ever since then, everythings been better, no team killer, no scary spoopy things, nothing! its amazing, I hope you enjoyed (And got a little creeped out) By this, thank you for taking the time out of your life to read this piece of shite i call a fucking story XDDDDDD


End file.
